Ashamun's Diary
by AntiqueDemon
Summary: An ancient Egyptian Pharaoh writes about her past. Her twisted live takes roads to different places... Please try! And Critique! AD


Ashamun Kotehut. 1st Journal entry and last.

It all started when the Pharaoh died. His son, too young to rule yet, appointed me as his "stand in" until he was old enough, responsible enough, to rule the Gift of the Nile, Egypt. Let me introduce myself. I am Ashamun Kotehut, and I lived in Egypt 4,500 years ago. I miss my home greatly, and my family as well. Back in the time when the Pharaoh was alive, we prospered, and led happy, free lives. I shall start from the very beginning.

I lived in the palace with my husband, Tukashanon, my son, the second Tukashanon, and our hound. We ruled as the Pharaoh's advisers and priests, as well as his good friends. The pharaoh, Tutanchamun, a man of nineteen, was a fair ruler who was wise beyond his years. Even after the burden left on his shoulders from his father's failure, he ruled well, fitting his throne. Nearby after his day of birth, my king fell. Struck down by an ambush and spooked horses on a carriage ride.

The Pharaoh and I, as well as the slaves, rode into the towns, surveying the kingdom when we were ambushed by thieves. They held daggers toward us and the horses screamed with fright. They bucked out of their confinements and dragged the unsuspecting king down, trampling him beneath their wild hooves. In their frantic escape attempt, my pharaoh was killed, his skull bashed in from impact of horses foot.

When the thieves were taken, I had them tortured and beheaded within the day's setting of the sun. My dear friend and king was dead, I had been helpless to stop it. My robes had been crusted with mud and blood, I remember now, and I know that I was saddened deeply by his death. We returned home and I journeyed to the Pharaoh's wife, a good friend whom I dubbed "Tish". As expected, she wept at the loss of her beloved. Her son, being too young to understand, braided her long hair absently.

(To clear up my past, some facts here may be beneficial to you. The son of the Pharaoh did not exist in current history. His name, passed down by his grandfather, was removed from history, his shame to Egypt being too great to have at large. If ever one was to speak his name aloud, the curse of the royal family, which I myself administered, would befall them. So for the time being, we shall call the son of the Pharaoh, "Arabe". My name was as well removed from history but we will cover that later.)

"He is too young to rule." I stated, dry of emotion at that point.

Tish looked up at me with a tear tracked face. "Yes. Ashamun, you shall rule. As the Pharaoh's adviser and Priestess, you are duty bound to take his place if no other heir is available. You must rule Egypt." She told me this firmly, believing every word she spoke.

I, however, was not as sure as she. Though I accepted the offer anyways, I still had my doubts.

(Ah yes, during this time, we did not speak English as you do now. We spoke our language of home and what you read now is the translated form of our speak back then. )

Soon, I was appointed the new Pharaoh and while I had my time on throne, Arabe studied and learned all he need to become a great King. I taught him what I knew whenever I had time to myself.

For five years, I ruled Egypt, even during crisis, and was worshiped as a god. Some believed that the Goddess Isis lived within me, guiding me through my rule with grace. If she had, I knew not of her presence.

Over time, I grew cocky, loving my place as ruler and actually believe too, that I was indeed a Goddess. I felt I deserved to rule, as Tish had said. Egypt thrived and prospered under me, flowing easily like the Nile. I did not want to give up my throne to Arabe. What a fool I was.

Soon, it came to be Arabe's ninth day of birth. He was able to take the throne from my control. No matter how I loved that boy, it did not stop my selfishness from taking hold over me. He was ready to receive the crown, but I was not ready to give it.

I grew angry, bitter, and cruel. When they came to take my crown from me, I refused and almost attacked the young boy who looked so much like my old friend.

Luckily, seeing the boy's expression took me and the guards were able to seize me before I snapped out of my trance. I apologized endlessly to Arabe and he cried out to me, still loving me after my horrible act. Even as I write now, this memory stirs inside of me and I let the tears fall. My boy with the loving smile and kind heart became hard and different after this. So much so as to have every mention of his name erased from time itself. I believe that only I now know that he ever walked this earth.

After my attempt on the boy, I was imprisoned and then mummified alive. Details on why my sentence was so harsh I will spare you. My soul was taken from my body and entrapped within my own tomb for 5,000 years. During that time, my "mind" had plenty of time to think about my mistakes. I went insane, and when tomb raider and archeologists found my hidden tomb, I was released. As my name had been stolen from history, they called me the nameless Pharaoh and I wandered with them, inhabiting their bodies and driving them mad.

Jumping from body to body, I learned much about the new world and my rage dimmed slightly. I still drove people insane, but my anger had diminished, so the madness was less rapid in the way it infected their minds.

But one day, only eight years ago, I came across a young girl. She was an outcast from her own kind and I searched her mind, finding that she was a descendant from my own bloodline. I drew my soul into her body and did my best to drive her mad as I did the others. She did not crack, however. She held fast and even tried to approach me from where I lurked at the corners of her mind.

When she became fed up with my evil ways, she drew me out and talked to me civilly. My own insanity vanished and we became friends. A bond beyond the dwellings of time. Now, I have lived within her ever since, guiding her.

Hopefully, for the rest of her life, until we both die.

My name is Ashamun Kotehut, and I wish for peace. 


End file.
